the ealdor wedding
by camelot4eva
Summary: This is the sequel to 'all my love.' M/M some A/G. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This is a sequel to 'all my love'**

**I know I said that this would be a one shot. Oh well. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. Probably not many, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Merlin walked into Morgana's chambers and saw Gwen filling Morgana's bath. "Where's Morgana?"

"She's behind the screen getting undressed whilst I fill her bath."

"Oh, sorry, I'll go." Merlin turned to go when Morgana spoke from behind the screen. "Don't be silly Merlin, its not like you haven't seen me in the nude before. And anyway, I'm not getting in yet. What's a matter?"

"Oh, I've just come to tell you both that Arthur is talking with Uther right now to see if all four of us can go to the wedding in Ealdor. I don't know what he's going to say though."

Morgana emerged from behind the screen wearing a long sleeved wrap that falls to her ankles. "It has to be something good otherwise Uther not let just the four of us go." she said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Just then Arthur walked in and smiled at Gwen before looking at Merlin. "Did you tell them?"

"Yeah I just finished telling them when you walked in. What did Uther say?"

"The four of us are to leave at dawn tomorrow."

"How did you pull it off? I was just saying that you would have to come up with something pretty convincing for Uther to let just the four of us go."

"Well I told him that there was a wedding going off in Cenreds Kingdom and a Lady that I met when I went to Ealdor last time, invited me and asked if I could bring Morgana as well. He thought that the Lady in question was from Ealdor, and I told him that I didn't spend all my time in Ealdor when I was away from Camelot."

"Yes you did." Merlin stated.

"No I didn't. It's a two day ride from here to Ealdor so technically when I left Camelot, even though I didn't know where we were, I knew that we weren't in Ealdor, so I wasn't lying."

"No you were just being crafty." Gwen said smiling.

"Yeah. And when my father realised I got to know a Lady and she likes me enough to go there for an invite he said that it was best not to keep this Lady waiting and that I should leave tomorrow at dawn. He knows that Merlin and Guinevere will be coming with us."

"Who is this Lady that has invited you to a wedding then?" asked Morgana.

"Hunith."

Merlin frowned. "Hun-? My mother?"

"Yes Merlin, unless you know any other Hunith's?"

"Well no, but, my mother is not a Lady"

"Well she's not a bloke is she."

"You know what I mean."

"I do Merlin."

"Wait a minute. You didn't get invited. I did."

"I know that Merlin, but you're my servant. If someone invites you to something, they invite me. Come on. We need to go and pack and let Morgana have her bath before the water gets cold." he kissed Gwen before leaving and Merlin went to follow him when Morgana called him.

"Merlin. Care to join me?" she teased gesturing towards the bath knowing full well he wouldn't be able to even he wanted to because he had to pack if they were to leave at dawn.

Merlin groaned. "That's not fair. Why did you have to ask that? You know I can't."

Morgana giggled. "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you. If you give me a preview of what I'll be missing."

Morgana grinned and opened her robe but shut it quickly as Arthur came back to see why Merlin hadn't followed. "What's going on here?"

Merlin started stuttering and tried to come up with an excuse whilst Morgana just stood there smiling at him.

"You know what? I don't wanna know. Even though I can guess. Come on Merlin." this time Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and pulled him out of the room with him.

* * *

Merlin woke up to someone roughly shaking his arm. "No Gaius. Not yet. His royal pratness can wait."

"Nice to know what you really think of me idiot."

Merlin opened his eyes and saw Arthur stood over him looking at him with an irritated look on his face. "Tell me something Merlin. When I said that we are to leave at dawn, what do you think that means?"

"That we are up before sunrise so we can be on our way."

"Exactly. So tell me why you are still in bed as the sun is starting to rise?"

Merlin shot up out of bed and began to get his clothes for the day. "Everything is down at the stables and Morgana and Guinevere are there as well. Get dressed and be there in five minutes." Arthur turned and walked out of Merlin's room muttering "idiot" as he left.

* * *

Merlin walked to the stables to find Arthur, Gwen and Morgana already on their horses and Arthur holding on to the reins of Merlin's horse. "What a way to be woken up Merlin."

Merlin looked at Morgana who was smiling at him. "I've had better wake up calls." he said causing Morgana to blush.

"Ugh Merlin I don't wanna know." Arthur said looking from Merlin to Morgana. "Get on your horse so we can set off." As soon as Merlin got on his horse Arthur signalled for his horse to move and Merlin, Gwen and Morgana followed.

As it started to get dark Arthur got off his horse. "This seems like a good place to camp." Arthur walked up to Gwen and put his hands on her waist and helped her off her horse. Gwen put her hands on Arthur's shoulders and eased herself off the horse. "Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome Guinevere." Arthur turned to Merlin to see him and Morgana doing the same as what he and Gwen just did.

Gwen got some blankets out of one of the packs and laid them on the ground for them to sit on.

Arthur got all four horses by their reins. "Merlin. I'll water the horses. You go and get some wood to start a fire."

Once Arthur disappeared from view Merlin put his outstretched hand towards the sky. Morgana and Gwen looked up and heard Merlin say an incantation. As soon as he said it, Gwen and Morgana saw a thick branch snap from a tree and float to the ground. Once on the ground, Merlin said another incantation and the thick branch transfigured in to smaller pieces.

"Seeing that. It makes me wonder if you use your magic for every chore I give you." Merlin turned and saw Arthur walking towards them all. "Where are the horses?"

"I let them run away and thought it would be more fun to walk to Ealdor." Arthur said sarcastically. "Where do you think they are? They're tied up near the stream."

"I had to use magic to get wood because it's dark and we're in the middle of the woods. I couldn't leave Morgana and Gwen on their own. Someone would have to protect them if someone came along."

"Oh yes Merlin. I can just see it. Two robbers come across Morgana and Gwen and then spot you who is their protector and think 'oh no, we better leave this one because that scrawny bloke is no match for us'."

"Scrawny maybe. But it hasn't stopped me saving your royal backside more times then I care to remember."

To Merlin's surprise, Arthur chuckled. "Come on. Let's all get some sleep." Arthur settled down next to Gwen and Merlin settled down next to Morgana.

_

* * *

_

_The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I'm thinking, only one more chapter after this one which will be the wedding.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning when everything was packed up, the four of them set off again with Arthur and Merlin in the middle, Morgana on Merlin's left side and Gwen on Arthur's right side.

"So Merlin. Do you use your magic for every chore I give you?"

"Not all of them."

"Ok. Out of ten of your chores, how many of them do you use your magic for?"

"Eight."

"Eight? What are the two chores you don't use your magic for?"

"Well, I make your bed without using magic because you insist that it's made as soon as you step out of it and I couldn't use magic to make it when your sat eating your breakfast, but once you found out about my magic, I don't know, I just fell into the habit of making it."

"And what's the other chore?" Morgana asked.

"Filling his bath."

"Eh?"

"Well come on Arthur. You tell me to get your bath ready and five minutes later you expect it full and hot."

"Wait a minute. That time I burnt my foot."

"You said you wanted it hot, I guess I just got carried away."

Arthur brought his left arm up and smacked Merlin round the back of his head.

"Oi, if you want to be in pain as soon as we arrive in Ealdor, carry on." Morgana threatened. Arthur signalled for his horse to go faster and rode out in front.

"Oo he's got it on him." Merlin said urging his horse to go a bit faster.

"I'll talk to him." Gwen said, and she urged her horse to catch up with Arthur leaving Morgana and Merlin behind.

After a few minutes, Merlin and Morgana saw Arthur stop his and Gwen's horse and kiss her before setting off again.

"I think it's safe to ride alongside again now." Merlin said as he and Morgana sped up to catch up with them both. When Merlin and Morgana fell in line with Arthur and Gwen Merlin started talking. "You know Arthur. All the times I've used magic on you that was the only time I've hurt you."

"All the times you've used magic on me? What were all the other times for?"

"Saving your life."

"Thank you Merlin."

"It's alright; I'm only repaying the favour of you saving my life."

The rest of the journey was spent in a comfortable silence. They reached Ealdor just before dusk and Merlin saw his mother outside her house sweeping. All four got off their horses but Arthur Gwen and Morgana stayed with the horses as Merlin walked forward a little to greet his mother.

"Mother." Hunith looked up and saw Merlin. She dropped her sweeping brush to the floor and ran towards Merlin who held his arms out and hugged his mother.

"Oh Merlin you came."

"Of course we did."

"We?"

"Yeah." Merlin turned and gestured for Arthur, Morgana and Gwen to come forward.

"Gwen, Lady Morgana, Sire. You three are quite welcome but I thought it would be just Merlin."

"Merlin told us that there was a wedding going off and I thought it would be nice if we were to come with Merlin, and please, just call me Arthur. Not Sire."

"Yes Arthur. And I'm glad, as I've said you're all quite welcome. Come on in."

They all followed Hunith in to the house and sat at her table. Arthur and Gwen sat next to each other and Merlin and Morgana sat next to each other on the other side of the table with Merlin facing Gwen and Morgana facing Arthur.

"Now Merlin I know you don't like me asking you this, but I'm your mother. How's your love life? Have you found anyone?" Hunith said as she started preparing supper.

"I have mother. That's one of the reasons she's come, she's my partner for the wedding."

Hunith turned and looked at Gwen. "How long have been together then."

"No mother. It's not Gwen. It's Morgana." Hunith looked at Morgana who smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, my mistake. So how long have you two been going out then?"

"Not long after the last time we were here."

"Does Uther know?"

"No Hunith." Morgana said.

"And you're alright with it Arthur?"

"Of course I am. Just as long as they don't get all lovey dovey in front of me."

"But your father-"

"I'm not my father Hunith. If I was I'd have had Merlin banished from Camelot as soon as I found out about his magic." Arthur stood up. "I'll go and see to the horses."

"I'll help you." Gwen said standing up and following him out of the house.

When they left, Hunith looked at Merlin and Morgana. "Are those two involved like you two?"

"Yes. They started going out just before me and Merlin."

* * *

Gwen and Arthur came back just as Hunith was serving the food. "Ah, just in time."

Gwen sat down next to Morgana leaving Arthur no choice but to sit next to Merlin who frowned at Gwen. "What's the matter Gwen?"

Gwen didn't say anything and started to eat. Merlin looked at Morgana who shrugged before starting to eat. Merlin started to eat, however, Arthur, after a couple of small spoonfuls, poured the rest of his food into Merlin's bowl when Hunith wasn't looking. "She see's that you have an empty bowl she'll only give you more." Merlin warned.

Arthur started to put a bit of food back in his bowl with his spoon when Hunith spotted him. "Oh Arthur, if you want some more all you had to do was ask. Don't pinch Merlin's."

"It's alright mother. I told him I didn't want anymore and that he might as well finish mine off."

Hunith smiled. "You're a good lad. I'm just going to pop next door. I won't be long."

As soon as the door closed behind her Merlin turned to Arthur. "No more Arthur, last time we was here you gave your food for Gwen to eat and made my mother think you ate it and now you're doing it with me." Merlin put his hand over Arthur's bowl and the bit of food that was in there disappeared. "If you didn't want it, all you had to do was say."

"And why don't you look happy?" Merlin asked looking at Gwen.

"He knew Hunith was cooking so whilst he was seeing to the horses he ate some of the food that was left over from our journey here, only I caught him. I told him off last time we were here about turning his nose up at it."

"It got me to notice you. Apart from Merlin, you were the only other servant who dared to have a go at me."

Just then Hunith came back into the house. "I had to borrow some blankets and such from next door if I'm to make four beds."

"Just two beds mother."

"Three." Gwen corrected looking at Arthur who sighed and stood up. "I'll wash up." he said as he started to clear the table. "No Arthur there's no need."

"It's fine Hunith. It's the least I can do."

Gwen took the blankets from Hunith and started making the makeshift beds, she made a large bed for Merlin and Morgana, a small one for Arthur and a small one for herself, which, everyone noticed, was as far away from Arthur's as possible.

Hunith walked up to Merlin. "Have Arthur and Gwen had a little tiff?"

"Yeah. They'll probably make it up before the ceremony."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. If Arthur and Gwen fall out it's not normally long before they make up."

"Yeah, most of the time it's thanks to Merlin that they make up sooner rather than later." Morgana said.

"Oh that's sweet of you Merlin."

"No mother it's necessary. Working for him is one thing. But working for him when Gwen's not talking to him, I'm not even going into that."

"Wise choice Merlin." Arthur said making Merlin jump. "Anyway it's my charm that wins Guinevere over."

"Not this time Arthur." Gwen said. "I'm going to go for a walk before turning in for the night."

"Night everyone." Hunith said walking into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"I don't want her out there on her own. I'm going to go and keep an eye on her." Arthur said following Gwen, but not before Merlin said. "If she spots you and you argue, try not to wake up the whole village."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said as he shut the door behind him.

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Well. Here it is. The last chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Morgana who was still asleep with her head on his chest and smiled before looking up and seeing his mother smiling at him. "Morning mother." he said sleepily and shut his eyes again only to open them a few seconds later when he realised his mother was watching him.

"Mother? Why are you staring?"

"You and Morgana look so sweet together whilst you're sleeping. It's the same with Arthur and Gwen."

Merlin lifted his head up to look at Arthur and saw him and Gwen roughly in the same position as him and Morgana. "They made up then?"

"Looks like it. Breakfast?"

"Please."

Merlin gently shook Morgana. "Morgana babe, time to get up."

"Hm?"

"My mother's doing breakfast."

"Breakfast?" she said yawning.

"Yeah." Merlin stood up and helped Morgana up.

When Morgana went into Hunith's room to change Merlin laid the table for breakfast. When he finished he saw Gwen getting up, Arthur was still asleep, snoring. "Morning Gwen."

"Morning Merlin."

"You two made up then?"

"Yeah. Don't tell him this, but, I can't stay mad at him for long."

"I'm just the same with Merlin." Morgana said as she came out of Hunith's room wearing one of her long sleeved dresses that floats down to the ankles. Today's colour was red. "You will get told off by the bride." Merlin said looking up at her.

"Why?" she asked frowning.

"No-one is suppose to look more beautiful than the bride." Morgana blushed but smiled at Merlin.

"When did you become a charmer? When you were growing up, if a girl said 'hello' to you, you'd run away with a red face." Hunith said looking at her son. Merlin didn't say anything. He just cleared his throat and went and stood at the side of Morgana, putting his arm around her.

"Well, you better wake Arthur up otherwise he'll miss breakfast." Hunith said walking away.

Merlin let go of Morgana and stood beside Arthur who was asleep on his side. Merlin bent down and started shaking his arm. "Go away idiot. Let me sleep." Arthur mumbled.

Merlin walked to the bottom of his make shift bed and bent forward, grabbed the bottom of the sheets that was covering Arthur and pulled them fiercely as he stood up. As soon as he stood up, Gwen took the sheets of Merlin and pushed him away from her.

Arthur sat bolt upright. "MERLIN, YOU-" he started but spotted Gwen standing in front of him the sheets in her arms. "Guinevere? Where's Merlin?"

"He's over there talking to Morgana." she said, jerking her head to her left before continuing to talk. "It was me who shook you to wake you up. Not Merlin. And as you can see, it was me who whipped the sheets off you as you didn't make any effort to get up. Breakfast is ready."

Arthur nodded and stood up. "I'll just get dressed." he said as he walked off to Hunith's room.

* * *

When Arthur came out he saw everyone sat at the table eating. He walked up to them all and sat down next to Gwen and to everyone's surprise, he started eating without complain.

Merlin frowned. "Ok Arthur, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm eating my breakfast."

"My mother's not here so you don't have to pretend."

Arthur looked at Gwen who nodded before looking back at Merlin. "I'm on a promise with Guinevere."

"What kind of promise?" Morgana asked. Arthur cleared his throat before continuing to eat. Morgana and Merlin understood and grinned at each other before finishing off their breakfast.

After breakfast, Merlin and Arthur went to help the village with the seating and decorations as the wedding was to be outside, thanks to the hot weather, whilst Gwen and Morgana went to find and help the bride in anyway they can.

When everyone was seated, the man who was marrying the young couple was stood at the front with the groom waiting. A few minutes later, the bride came walking down the aisle with her father. As she passed Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana Gwen sighed and rested her head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur took hold of her hand and ran the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. "One day Guinevere. One day."

When the bride made it to the front, her father took his seat and the man who was marrying them looked at everyone seated before looking at the bride and groom. "Let us begin."

* * *

After the ceremony when people had eaten, the chairs and tables were moved to make room for people to dance. When the music started, the bride and groom were the first to dance. After a while of the dancing, other people started to join in.

Merlin took Morgana's hand. "May I?"

"You may." she said, smiling as Merlin led her to dance.

Arthur who was stood with Gwen grinned when he saw Merlin and Morgana walk forward to dance. "I've got to see this."

"Arthur. Leave him alone." she started to watch Merlin and Morgana dance and was happy (Arthur was shocked) to see Merlin dancing without making any mistakes, there was no tumbling, no wrong footing, no standing on toes and no bumping into anyone. Instead he danced perfectly, got all of his footing right, never bumped into anyone and twirled Morgana when supposed to, making her laugh.

Arthur stood there watching. "I don't believe it. That's not Merlin."

"Believe it Arthur. Shall we dance?" Arthur took hold of Gwen's hand walked into the crowd for them to dance.

* * *

After a few hours of dancing. Merlin put his arm around Morgana. "Walk with me?" Morgana nodded and they both started to walk away from the party. Merlin walked them to the small stream near his mother's house. "Merlin, what's the matter?"

Merlin stopped walking and turned to face Morgana. "Morgana I love you. Always have. Always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"As do I with you Merlin."

"You mean that?"

"Yes Merlin. I've always loved you and I always will. Nothing would make me happier then to spend the rest of my life with you." she said smiling.

"Morgana. Marry me? Tonight."

* * *

Hunith walked up to Arthur and Gwen. "Have you two seen Merlin or Morgana anywhere? I haven't seen them for a while."

"They're over there Hunith, me and Guinevere couldn't find them anywhere, so we went to look for them; we just spotted them when you came over." Arthur said not taking his eyes off Merlin and Morgana. Hunith looked over to Merlin and Morgana in time to see Merlin pick Morgana up and spin her around making her squeal. When Merlin put her down they both made their way over to where Arthur, Gwen and Hunith were still standing.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin has just asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes." Gwen and Hunith squealed and hugged Morgana whilst Arthur looked at Merlin. "Seriously?"

"Yes. The bloke who married the bride and groom today is still here. We're going to ask him to marry us, but, we'll need witnesses. And we were hoping, would you three be the witnesses?" Merlin asked.

"Of course we will." Gwen and Hunith said in unison.

"On one condition." Arthur said looking at Morgana.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I get to give you away." Morgana smiled and nodded before walking forward and hugging Arthur. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. "You're welcome." he whispered back before letting go of her.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin went to find and ask the man to marry Merlin and Morgana who accepted after Arthur gave him a small bag of gold coins whilst Gwen and Hunith helped Morgana freshen up.

When everyone was ready, Merlin stood waiting with his mother. Merlin started to fidget but stopped when his mother nudged him and signalled for him to look behind him. He saw Gwen making her way towards him, once she reached Merlin she turned and stood beside Hunith. Merlin looked once more and a big smile spread across his face when he saw Morgana walking towards him with Arthur.

When they approached Merlin, Arthur handed Morgana over to Merlin then stood beside Gwen.

The bloke stood in front of Merlin and Morgana and started his speech about the love and bond that a married couple should share. But Merlin and Morgana wasn't really listening as they were to busy looking at each other smiling.

"Do you, Merlin Emrys of Camelot take Morgana le Fay of Camelot to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you live and for all eternity?"

"I do." he said putting the ring that his mother gave him earlier on to her finger.

"Do you, Morgana le Fay of Camelot take Merlin Emrys of Camelot to be your lawful wedded husband for as long as you live and for all eternity?"

"I do." she said putting a ring on Merlin's finger which she assumed must have been his father's as it was Hunith who gave it her.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Merlin walked forward, dipped Morgana and kissed her. After about a minute Arthur stepped forward and tapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Merlin. Come up for air mate."

Merlin stood up with Morgana and pulled away from her. Morgana turned and said thank you to the man for marrying them.

"My pleasure." he said smiling. "Congratulations to you both." he added before walking away.

Arthur turned to Hunith. "How about you come back with us to Camelot."

"Why?"

"Because once we're back in Camelot they will have to have a proper ceremony."

Merlin stepped forward. "Arthur no. If Uther finds out that we are married he will want to kill me. A Lady shouldn't marry a servant."

"You're not my servant any more Merlin."

"Then what am I?"

"Well for weeks now my father has been trying to persuade me to have one of his royal advisors now that I have more responsibility, but I keep turning him down. Once we get back to Camelot I am going to make you my royal advisor Merlin."

"Your father will never go for it Arthur."

"He will. I've lost count how many times he's seen you save my life, risking your own in the process, and he knows that the only person I take advice from and listen to is you. You're practically my advisor already."

"And being your advisor I can marry Morgana?"

"Yes." Arthur said confidently. "Now let's all turn in, we're to leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Just a minute." Hunith said before they started to make their way to her house. "The other couple who got married have left to go travelling for a few days, the woman who lives next door to me is the brides' mother. She will be staying in their house to look after it whilst they're gone, so, me, Arthur and Gwen can have the house next door and Merlin and Morgana can have my house for the night."

Merlin hugged his mother. "Thank you mother."

"Your welcome son."

Hunith got a change of clothes for herself, Arthur and Gwen and said goodnight to Merlin and Morgana before walking next door.

Arthur and Gwen congratulated Merlin and Morgana again before leaving them to go into Hunith's house. Once the door was closed, Gwen linked her arm in Arthur's and started to walk next door. "I'm proud of you."

"What for?"

"Because of what you've done for Merlin, making him your royal advisor means that they can have an open relationship and get married. I know they already are, but, you know what I mean."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes Guinevere. I do. Now all we have to do is try and find a way for us to be together openly."

"We'll find a way. And if not. I am willing to wait for you Arthur Pendragon. For as long as it takes." Arthur put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they both entered the house where Hunith was.

_

* * *

_

_Ok. Hands up who expected them to marry._

_Thank you reading this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x _


End file.
